Iridescent: Letting Go
by hppjfan371
Summary: A PJO fic. Just scenes from the movie I set to Iridescent by Linkin Park. Hope you like it! PLease R & R!


**Here are some little scenes from the PJO movie that I've put together. They're movie verses but set to the song "Iridescent" by Linkin Park. Sorry if it's not that good, but I heard the songs and I was like OMG! I HAVE TO DO THIS! I changed some of the scenes though, mostly for it to show more emotion and junk that nobody else but me cares about. So here you are! Sorry it's so long, hope I don't bore you! I DON'T OWN PJO, NOR THE MOVIE (though I dearly wish I did)**

_**When you were standing in the wake of devastation,  
>When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown.<br>With the cataclysm raining down, insides crying "save me now",  
>You were there and possibly alone…<strong>_

"Well, you weren't supposed to make it out alive," Luck said, adjusting his glove, "I can't let you take that bolt to Olympus." He held his hands up, and I could tell he was up to something. I reached inside my pocket and held the pen, ready to strike. "I'm the lightning thief." As if on cue, thunder rumbled.

"_You_ hid the bolt in my shield," I accused, and I knew it was right. "Why?" His dark eyes seemed to mock me.

"Well, when you said you were going to the Underworld, it hit me," he explained. Honestly, we didn't have _time_ for a long story. "That is the _perfect_ opportunity to get the bolt to Hades." Annabeth gasped and took a small step back, and I couldn't blame her. I was scared too, almost to the point of screaming. But not here, no. I couldn't back down, not until Luke got what he deserved. "To bring Olympus crumbling down."

"Percy, let's go," I hear my mom say. I was too busy staring at Luke to notice. "Let's go." Annabeth turned towards her, but I had to finish my job.

"Well, it's too late, 'cause I'm returning the bolt to Zeus _right now_," I said to Luke, giving him my best sneer. He glared at me and smiled, shaking his head.

"Not before midnight," he said with a small evil laugh. Okay, that was it! I tried to get the sword out of my pocket, but Luke was faster. He took off… no way. He had a second pair of the shoes? He smacked me in the face, leaving a giant bruise and a scratch. That little punk! I slapped him with the bolt as he flew towards me again, ready for an attack. I was amazed at how he had actually flown back, but I didn't have time to admire my work. HE flew back to me and kicked my chest with force, sending the bolt flying out of my hand.

"NO!" I heard someone yell, and I think it was Annabeth. I saw her race to get the bolt, but Luke cut her off. With a yell, he retrieved the bolt. I couldn't lean my head back anymore, but I knew Annabeth was swinging her knife at him. I heard a grunt and a groan, so obviously she had gotten him. I finally got up. Luke was spinning in the air. I caught Annabeth's arm.

"You alright?" She nodded and Luke pointed. I didn't have time to scream. All I did was think, _Poseidon, Dad- save me now!_

_**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
>You build up hope, but failure's all you've known!<br>Remember all the sadness and frustration,  
>And let it go, let it go<strong>_

I heard people groaning. Where was I? My vision was blurry, my hearing hazy. "Perce! I'm sure glad you're alive," I heard a familiar voice say. I could faintly see Grover. It was more like hearing vibrations in my head rather than sounds. Okay, this was so weird. I tried to sit up, but found that my shoulder was burning. Not literally, but since a lot of crazy things have happened in the last twenty four hours, that wasn't too out-of-the-ordinary. Not compared to what I was looking at.

"OW!" I exclaimed. Where _was_ I? people were wrapping bandaged around other people's limbs, pressing cool towels onto other's foreheads. "Where am I?" I wondered out loud. "What is this place?" I got an immediate answer.

"The infirmary," Grover replied. "You've been unconscious for three days."

"Three _days?_" I asked in surprise. He nodded carefully and I bit back a curse. A bloody three full days!

'So, Perce, what do you remember?" he asked. I scoffed. _Remember?_ I could barely remember what my _name_ was sometimes, much less three days ago. I racked my brain, searching through my vague memories. As if on command, one popped out of my mouth.

"Some crazy dream,," I replied, "I don't know. There was a, uh, monster. My mom was there, well, you were there too, but you were some kind of weird hybrid man-goat thing," I explained as best as I could. Then I looked down. "WHOA!" _I was not expecting that," _I thought. I was staring at a pair of goat legs, right on my best friend's. He gave a nervous smile, not really that sincere, come to think of it.

"Yeah," he said, "the politically correct term is Satyr." I could see in his eyes that he was waiting for more, but there were no more memories. Sorry, Grover, but that's all I got.

"_No,_" I muttered, "no, no, no, _no._" He sat down next to me, and I could tell he was holding back a secret. "_All_ of it was real? My mom's really _gone?"_ I wanted to sit down in a corner and cry like a little kid. It was all my fault. Everything.

"I'm sorry, Perce. I try, man, I really do!" His voice was breaking. "But, frankly, I'm just a junior protector. I don't have my horns yet." I held back the thousands of tears that threatened to fall from my eyes, choking back the sobs I didn't want anyone to see. NO one could ne. No one would ever understand anything about me, ever again. No one understood now, even. I took a heavy breath and let out an sob. And another, and another, and they only got bigger as I buried my face in my hands. I needed to be alone.

_**And in the burst of light that blinded every angel,  
>As if the sky had blown the heavens into stars.<br>You felt the gravity of temper grace falling into empty space,  
>No one there to catch you in their arms… <strong>_

I grabbed the shoes out of my backpack quickly and put them on. I saw Luke flying up onto the top of the Empire State building, and I followed quietly, feet behind him. He aimed it at a flying helicopter. Now was my move, and I had to take it. _Gods,_ I thought, _I must be going insane._

And I took off, like a whirlwind (hey, sorry, but that's the best I can describe it), and grabbed Luke. If I hadn't have been running- sorry, _flying_ for my life and trying to grab a lightning bolt from a creepy guy, then it probably would have been pretty cool, flying around New York in some magical flying shoes. But with this? I was more terrified than having fun.

We freefell through the air, flying down the building. I grabbed the bolt and tried to maintain control. We broke apart, and I found that he still had the bolt, while all I had was a sword. Seriously, why did I have to be such a loser? I slashed him with the celestial bronze sword, giving him a gash on his cheek. He glared at me with a scowl. I used that moment to push him against the wall of the building, and I could see actual sparks.

Note to self: never brush up against a metal building wearing leather armor and blue jeans, or any other possibly flammable object. Then, all in one hazy moment, Luke pushed me, hard, and I was falling through the air. There was no hope for m now. I looked up to see a jet of light swirl towards me. Luke was shooting the bolt at me, and I had no chance. This was it.

_**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
>You build up hope, but failure's all you've known!<br>Remember all the sadness and frustration,  
>And let it go, let it go…<br>**_ When we got to a hotel, a Red Roof Inn, I grabbed my swim shorts and went to the pool. As I sat there in the cold water, I thought about my mom. "Percy," I could almost hear her say. But the face, her _face,_ seemed to blur in my mind. "Percy." I muttered my own name this time, but it still didn't fill the hole in my mind. I had _lost_ her. I should have known it before. There was no way I would get my mom back, ever. She was in _Hade's_ realm, the _Underworld,_ and people who go to that , other than Hermes, are all _dead._ There was no way Hades would spare her life, even if she was alive.

_No!_ I yelled at myself. _She's not dead! She's _not_ dead! She's alive! She _has_ to be!_

_No,_ another voice in my mind said to me. _She is dead. Stop all this make-believe and stupid childish wishes. Accept the face that she's gone, and she's not coming back._

_She's gone and she's not coming back!_

_**Do you feel cold and lost in desperation?  
>You build up hope, but failure's all you've known!<br>Remember all the sadness and frustration,  
>And let it go,<br>Let it go,  
>Let it go,<br>Let it go,  
>Let it go…<strong>_


End file.
